


To nie jest grzech

by AnyaMurdoch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 80's, Alternate Universe, HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: - Kocham Cię, Richard. Zawsze będę. Bo moja miłość nie jest grzechem.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	To nie jest grzech

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem świeżo po obejrzeniu "Fate. Saga Winx", w której gra Robert James-Collier. Jest tam fantastyczny i bardzo sexy. Oraz po serialu "It's a sin", opowiadający o pandemii AIDS w latch 80.  
> Tytuł tego ff jest inspiroway tytułem serialu.  
> Miałam od dawna ochote na jakiś ff z chorobą i śmiercią. Początkowo miałbyć to fanfic dziejący się w latch 40, a chorobą miał być rak wątroby. A z drugiej strony miałam chęć na ff dziejący się w latch 80 XX. No więc Voila. Musiała wyrzuć z siebie ten ciężar.
> 
> Wybaczcie błędy. Leci prosto z taśmy produkcyjnej.
> 
> Ado, nie czytaj tego.

Od kilku dni Richard uskarżał się na zawroty głowy i nudności.

Thomasa bardzo to martwiło i próbował zmusić Ellisa, by ten poszedł do lekarza.

Richard upierał się, że to nic takiego. Że pewnie nawdychał się oparów ze środka ochrony roślin i taki jest teraz efekt.

\- Kochanie? - zapukał do drzwi łazienki, którą od jakiegoś czasu okupował Richard i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do środka.

Richard siedział na podłodze, wciśnięty między wannę a muszlę klozetową. Był blady i spocony.

Thomas ukucnął obok i troskliwie odgarnął z czoła Richarda mokre kosmyki.

\- Umówiłem cię do lekarza na siedemnastą.

\- Po co? Nic mi nie jest. To tylko lekkie podtrucie - Richard osunął się nieco i oparł głowę na kolanie Thomasa. - Jutro będę jak nowy.

\- Mówisz tak od trzech dni. A dziś doszły wymioty. Nie podoba mi się to.

Richard przewrócił oczami.

\- Jesteś gorszy niż hiszpańska inkwizycja.

Thomas się roześmiał.

\- Robię to dla twojego dobra.

\- Oni też tak mówili.

Richard oddychał ciężko i co chwilę jego twarz wykrzywiał grymas bólu.

Thomas ponógł mu wstać i wziąć prysznic. Następnie ubrał go i zawiózł do przychodni.

Siedząc w poczekalni zewsząd krzyczały do nich plakaty i broszury dotyczące AIDS. 

Thomas doskonale pamiętał ten czas, gdy wybuchła ta panika. Kończył wtedy studia i odbywał praktyki w szpitalu jako pielęgniarz. Widział codziennie wszystkich tych mężczyzn, których przywożono na oddział. Młodzi i starzy. Wszyscy wykończeni i pokryci znamionami. Nazywał je pocałunkami śmierci. Każdy się ich bał. On też. Uległ panice i jak ognia unikał kontaktów z innymi gejami. Skupiał się na studiach i na pracy. Jego życie seksualne ograniczało się tylko do masturbacji i sporadycznego seksu. Zawsze jednak używał prezerwatyw. 

Raz tylko zrobił wyjątek i poszedł na domówkę do znajomego z pracy, do Chrisa. Z perpektywy czasu uznał to za swoją najlepszą decyzję w życiu, ponieważ spotkał tam Richarda, który rozjaśnił jego życie. Wszystko się wtedy zmieniło.

Od trzech lat jego życie było w miarę ustabilizowane. Miał dom. Miał Richarda. Miał wszystko.

\- Thomas, naprawdę mi już nic nie jest - Richard spoglądał na Thomasa z ukosa. - Nie mam już mdłości.

\- Dickie, zęby też przestają cię boleć gdy, siadasz na fotelu u dentysty. Trzeba to sprawdzić.

Richard westchnał przewróciwszy oczami i wyrwał z rąk Thomasa broszurę, którą czytał i sam zaczął ją przeglądać.

\- Pan Richard Ellis - pielęgniarka wyczytała nazwisko Richarda.

\- Nic mi nie jest panikarzu - szepnął Ellis i puścił oczko do Thomasa, który odprowadził go tęsknym wzrokiem. Najchętniej wszedłby tam razem z nim. Był pewien, że Richard nie powie całej prawdy lekarzowi.

Po półgodzinie Richard wyszedł z gabinetu cały czerwony ze zdenerwowania.

\- Co powiedział lekarz?

\- Zaszufladkował mnie od razu gdy przeczytał ankietę.

\- To znaczy?

\- Jest pan homoseksualistą. Musi pan zrobić test. To na pewno AIDS.

\- Serio tak powiedział?

\- Nie, ale dał mi to do zrozumienia. Patrzył na mnie z takim obrzydzeniem. Thomas, od trzech lat nie byłem z nikim innym, oprócz ciebie. To nie jest AIDS. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie - Thomas przytulił Richarda.

W głowie miał milion myśli. Był pewien wierności Richarda, ale zawsze istaniała możliwość, że zaraził się za nim się poznali. 

To nie dawało mu spokoju, przez następne kilka dni, gdy oczekiwali na wynik. Tym bardziej, że Richarda nadal męczyły zawroty głowy i torsje.

\- Hej, wstałeś tak wcześnie? - Thomas szeroko ziewnął po czym pocałował siedzącego przy stole Richarda w czubek głowy.

Nalał sobie kawy i usiadł naprzeciwko ukochanego, który wpatrywał się w swoją filiżankę.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Thomas. - Richard? Co się stało?

\- Pojawił się. Na biodrze.

Thomas zmrużył oczy i próbował zrozumieć o czym mówi Ellis.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Richard nie odpowiedział, tylko wstał i odchylił gumkę swoich bokserek.

Oczom Thomasa ukazało się ciemne znamię - pocałunek śmierci.

\- Kiedy to zauważyłeś? - zapytał drżącym głosem.

\- W nocy wstałem do toalety. Kątem oka spojrzałem w lustro. Myślałem, że mi się przewidziało. Thomas... Nie chcę umrzeć. Nie w wieku trzydziestu lat!

Richard rozpłakał się i uderzył pięścią w blat stołu. Thomas podszedł do niego i mocno go przytulił. Chciał wyć z rozpaczy i bezsilności, ale wiedział, że musi być silny. Za nich obu.

***

Richard kategorycznie odmówił pójścia do szpitala.

Minęły cztery miesiące od dnia kiedy pojawił się pierwszy mięsak i potwierdzili diagnoze.

Od tej pory pojawiły się jeszcze trzy znamiona - na ramionach i plecach.

Thomas dwoił się i troił by zapewnić Richardowi jak najlepszą opiekę, gdy raz za razem łapał infekcję i wymiotował. Na szczęście rodzina Richarda akceptował jego orientację i Thomasa, więc ramię w ramię dzielnie walczyli o Richarda. Inni chorzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Thomas widział to każdego dnia w pracy. Gdy tylko potwierdziła się diagnoza, przeniósł się na oddział zakaźny, by jak najwięcej wiedzieć o opiece nad pacjetami z AIDS i móc lepiej opiekować się Richardem. Zrobił to też by chronić siebie. Gdyby przełożeni dowiedzieli się, że mieszka z chorym z miejsca by go zwolnili. A tak przynajmniej miał zapewnione badania co jakiś czas. Chociaż wiedział, że nie ma to już dla niego znaczenia czy zachoruje czy nie.

\- Zasnął - Thomas cicho zamknął drzwi do sypialni i usiadł obok Phyllis, która pocieszająco go objęła i przytuliła.

\- A ty? Spałeś?

Thomas pokręcił głową.

\- Richard w nocy miał atak. Znów ma zapalenie oskrzeli. Całą noc czuwałem.

\- Może jednak powinien trafić do szpitala Odpocząłbyś.

\- Wypisałby się na drugi dzień. Nikogo nie słucha w tej sprawie. Nawet swojej matki.

\- Więc pozwól nam sobie pomóc. Mogłabym przychodzić po pracy, posiedzieć z nim. Odpocząłbyś. Kiedy ostatnio byleś na spacerze? Nie sypiasz, nie jesz. Żyjesz tylko kawą i papierosami. Tak nie można, Thomas.

\- Muszę przy nim być.

\- On wie, że jesteś. Ale potrzebny mu jesteś silny i zdrowy, a nie na skraju wycięczenia. Połóż się, a ja zajrzę do Richarda a potem coś ci ugotuję. A jutro poproszę Daisy albo Annę, żeby wpadły.

\- Jesteś kochana, Phyll.

***

Richard siedział w ogrodzie i łapczywie wystawiał twarz do słońca. Chłonął wiosenne promienie.

Tego ranka uparł się, że musi wyjsć do ogrodu, który był jego oczkiem w głowie. Kochał rośliny. Uwielbiał zajmować się krzewami i jabłonią, która rosła w ich ogrodzie.

\- Za kilka dni zakwitnie - szepnął do Thomasa, który podtrzymywał go, by nie upadł.

\- Będzie piękna.

\- Szkoda, że tego nie zobaczę.

\- Nonsens.

Richard uśmiechnął się i oparł glowę na ramieniu Thomasa.

\- Oszukujesz się, że będzie inaczej? Nie będzie. Czuję śmierć, Thomas. Jest tuż za rogiem.

\- Richard, proszę.

W tym samym momencie Richard poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie, a nogi uginają się pod nim. Thomas pomógł mu usiąść na ławce pod jabłonią i okrył go kocem.

\- Obiecasz mi coś? - Richard spojrzał na Thomasa. - Obiecaj mi, że gdy odejdę nie zrobisz nic głupiego.

\- O czym mówisz? - Thomas uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

Richard ujął jego dłoń i przesunął palcami po bladej bliźnie na nadgarstku, pamiątce po jednym z gorszych momentów w jego życiu.

\- Pamiętasz jak się tu wprowadziłeś? Leżeśmy tu, pod jabłonią i snuliśmy plany. Że kupimy sobie auto. Adoptujemy psa. Potem się okazało, że mam alergię i nie możemy. Pojedziemy do Ameryki Południowej. Że umrzemy jako stare zgrzybiałe cioty w ciepłych kapciach przed telewizorem. Heh. Jakie to zabawne, że nic z tych planów nam nie wyszło. Ale ty nadal możesz spełnić punkt ostatni. Obiecaj mi to Thomas. Obiecaj, że umrzesz jako staruszek. Nie teraz, nie tak jak ja.

\- Może tak będzie. Nie wiem tego Richard.

\- Więc chociaż dbaj o mój ogród.

Thomas roześmiał się.

\- Wszystko zabetonuję.

\- Ani mi się kurwa waż. Masz o niego dbać. To jedyne co po mnie zostanie. 

\- Będę o niego dbał - szepnął Thomas i pocałował Richarda.

***

Richard odszedł tego samego wieczoru. Odszedł spokojnie, przytulony do Thomasa. Czuł się na tyle dobrze, że postanowili razem obejrzeć film w telewizji.

Odszedł tak jak chciał. U boku Thomasa, oglądając telewizję. Jednak w jego marzeniu miał zrobić to jako siwowłosy starszy pan, a nie ledwie trzydziestoletni mężczyzna.

Pogrzeb był skromy. Ciche nabożeństwo nad trumną, która tonęła w ukochanych przez Richarda hiacyntach. Tylko rodzina i kilku znajomych.

Thomas miał szczęście. Siedział obok sióstr Richarda w pierwszej ławce. Wtulały się w jego ramiona, ocierając łzy. Jego matka raz po raz sięgała po jego dłoń i ściskała ją, chcąc dać mu wsparcie a może sama je poczuć. Inni nie mieli tyle szczęścia, gdyż zwykle partnerzy zmarłych mieli zakaz wstępu do kaplicy czy domu pogrzebowego.

Po pogrzebie chciał zostać sam. Wrócił do domu i od razu skierował się do ogrodu.

Ukochana jabłoń Richarda zakwitła. Biało - różowe pąki rozkwitały wabiąc do siebie roje pracowitych pszczół.

Thomas podszedł do drzewa i pogładził chropowatą korę. Poczuł na twarzy lekki dotyk jednej z galązek.

\- Kocham Cię, Richard. Zawsze będę. Bo moja miłość nie jest grzechem.

**Author's Note:**

> To druga wersja tego ff. Pierwsza przepadła, bo pisałam na telefonie i on postanowił złapać zawiechę i przepadło. Ta wersja jednak bardziej mi się podoba.


End file.
